$-8b + 8c - 5d - 3 = 10c + 9d + 2$ Solve for $b$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-8b + 8c - 5d - {3} = 10c + 9d + {2}$ $-8b + 8c - 5d = 10c + 9d + {5}$ Combine $d$ terms on the right. $-8b + 8c - {5d} = 10c + {9d} + 5$ $-8b + 8c = 10c + {14d} + 5$ Combine $c$ terms on the right. $-8b + {8c} = {10c} + 14d + 5$ $-8b = {2c} + 14d + 5$ Isolate $b$ $-{8}b = 2c + 14d + 5$ $b = \dfrac{ 2c + 14d + 5 }{ -{8} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $b = \dfrac{ -{2}c - {14}d - {5} }{ {8} }$